Джокаста Ню
Джокаста Ну была руководителем Библиотеки Архивов во времена Войн Клонов. Ее одежда носила символы Анасты, Показывая свою преданность к обучению и знаниям. На протяжении своей жизни Джокаста Ну обучила много Падаванов, включая руку Императора, Джерека, и др. Биография Some time prior to 49 BBY, Jocasta Nu stepped down after spending ten years as a member of the Jedi Council. She took up the mantle of Librarian and served as Archives Director for over thirty years. She knew Count Dooku quite well, and proclaimed him to be one of the greatest Jedi of all time. During her position of Chief Librarian, she gathered a very precise and extensive knowledge of the galaxy. She often gave advice to Jedi Knights who were looking for information about the planets they were sent to on a mission. During these years, her confidence in the Archives was whole, claiming that if something was not in the Archives, then it did not exist. To her embarrassment, this statement was belied when Obi-Wan Kenobi was unable to find Kamino in the Archives since it took a child student under Yoda's instruction to suggest the obvious: that the records were tampered with to hide Kamino's existence. Around 22 BBY,''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novelization the Jedi High Council assigned Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano as a library guard under Nu, as punishment for her actions during the First Battle of Felucia. Nu gladly accepted the help, and was present in the library with Tano when Cato Parasitti infiltrated under the guise of deceased Jedi Master Ord Enisence. After observing Parasitti's behavior and becoming suspicious, Nu began to question the bounty hunter, only to be knocked out. The Clawdite promptly stole Nu's guise and her lightsaber, and continued to lead Cad Bane into the holocron vault. She was defeated by Tano shortly after, and Nu regained consciousness with no major injuries to speak of. .]] During Operation: Knightfall in 19 BBY, Nu told her last Padawan, Jin-Lo Rayce, to flee the Temple through underground passages into the Coruscant underbelly. She would remain within the Archives, where she would confront Darth Vader, wielding her blue lightsaber. Denying him access to the Temple beacon, the Dark Lord lifted her with the Force and impaled Jocasta through the chest, killing her instantly. Vader used the force to fling her body to the side. Nu's body was found by Master Kenobi and Grand Master Yoda when they returned to Coruscant. When the Galactic Empire emerged, official records compiled by Sate Pestage stated that Jocasta Nu was executed for harboring information that threatened the Empire and its citizens. Personality and traits If Jocasta Nu had allowed herself to have an attachment it would have been to her library. She had a trait for being a little overconfident about the amount of information in the library and often got affronted if someone suggested that her archives were incomplete. This was shown when Obi-Wan Kenobi suggested that her archives were incomplete and she indignantly replied that if something didn't appear in her records it didn't exist. Although a little too proud of her library, Nu was friendly and helpful, but most people knew better than to get on the wrong side of her. Prior to the Clone Wars, she knew Count Dooku quite well, believing him to be one of the greatest Jedi of all time. Powers and abilities ]] Jocasta Nu was trained as a Jedi Consular but there is little actual knowledge on her Force powers and lightsaber combat skills, though it was known she wielded a blue lightsaber around 22 BBY. Behind the scenes The character of Jocasta Nu was created for the Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, where she was played by Alethea McGrath, an actress who also voiced her in the ''Revenge of the Sith'' video game, in which she is killed in a cut-scene by Darth Vader. She is voiced by Flo DiRe in Star Wars: The Clone Wars TV series. Jocasta Nu's robes are of the Jedi historian design, one which is similar to Atris' from Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords. "Jocasta" is a Latinized form of the Greek name Ιοκάστη, which is of unknown meaning. In Greek mythology, Jocasta is the mother and wife of Oedipus. Further Greek influence may be seen in her name "Nu", a letter in the Greek alphabet which also occurs in the in-universe Tionese language. Interestingly, the name of the actor who played the character is also of Greek origin: Alethea, from the word meaning "truth" in Greek (aletheia).Behind the Name, URL accessed on November 24, 2007. Appearances *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Threat Within'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' * * *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' game *''Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' Sources *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * * * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.4'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.7'' * * * Notes and references de:Jocasta Nu es:Jocasta Nu nl:Jocasta Nu pl:Jocasta Nu pt:Jocasta Nu Category:Archaeologists Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Jedi Consulars Category:Jedi historians Category:Jedi Purge victims Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Masters Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi High Council members